Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to device management systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods of securing and controlling access to and usage of devices.
Background
Fueled by continued advances in information technology and the growth of the Internet, the average person's personal and professional use of personal electronic devices has increased dramatically in recent times. While much of this use is positive and productive, for some (especially the young) the amount of personal electronic device use can become excessive and problematic. Examples of such excessive and problematic behavior range from simple time mismanagement to severely addictive behavior.
The software industry has authored programs directed toward monitoring and recording computer use. Such systems are often used by employers to control and understand how and where their employees spend their time. Similarly, programs exist that enable a person in authority to prohibit access to specified internet sites and computer applications or to allow access only to specified Internet sites and computer applications. These programs are often used by parents or educational personnel to ensure that children have access only to appropriate content.